


Accidents and Pranks

by TaylorWillcocks



Series: The Adventures of Taylor Green aka Supergirl [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), DCU, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Eight year old, F/F, F/M, Parent Clint Barton, Parent James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Parent Sam Wilson, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Thor (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve, Quote: Mischief Managed (Harry Potter), Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve being an awesome foster dad, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony wants to make child-friendly weapons, de-aged natasha romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: After an accident with Loki’s Staff during the Battle of New York, Natasha Romanov is de-aged to age 8. Agent Taylor Green aka Supergirl, Romanov’s girlfriend and the rest of the Avengers team have to find a way to reverse the effects. Meanwhile Natasha causes all kinds of mischief around the Tower.





	1. Prologue: Old Life. New Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Original character called Taylor Green, worked for SHIELD then joined the Avengers after relocating from National City where she was known as Kara Danvers, a reporter from CATCO World Wide Media aka Kara Zor-El from the Planet Krypton. Her identity as Kara was exposed by a news reporter so her sister Alex Danvers, Director of the DEO helps form her new identity as Taylor Green and gets her a job at SHIELD.

“Today we have breaking news, an unidentified source reported to the American Government that the flying Kryptonian known as Supergirl cousin to Superman is actually known as Kara Danvers who works for CATCO World Wide Media run by Cat Grant…” Next to the reporter were two pictures, one of me as Supergirl and the other my secret identity as Kara Danvers.

I drop the glass I was holding.

I.

Had.

Been.

Outed.

Holy crap, I think. I pick up the phone on the table next to me, hitting the 1 on the speed dial. It rings once then goes through.

‘Hello.’

‘Alex… have you seen the news?’

‘Yes I have. I’m sorry Kara; we couldn’t stop the transfer of data in time nor convince the news station to stop the story. I have already made a new identity, job and everything. There is a car outside. Leave everything.’


	2. Chapter 1: Five Years Later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Years after Prologue.

It had been one hell of a day, we were battling Loki again. It was exhausting all this running around and always being like five steps behind the man, well he is a God, that might explain it and oh that blue staff run by one of the infinity stones or so Thor (Loki’s Brother) had said was wreaking havoc too. But then after all that, Loki just had to go rip a hole in the sky to let forth these ugly looking bastards from another planet, just great!

We had finally managed to get Loki surrounded with the members of the Avengers. Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, War Machine, Falcon and my beautiful red headed assassin-turned-spy-turned-heroine girlfriend Black Widow.

‘Loki.’ Thor says again in that very deep booming voice. ‘Give us the staff, stop the Chitauri with us and I promise that Father will be merciful.’

‘Brother. Always so naïve. I don’t think so. This world will be mine to rule.’ Loki shouts. ‘In fact, this time I’m going to leave you a little present. Whilst you’re dealing with that, you won’t have time to stop me.’

‘Guys, that Nuke strike.’ Iron Man gently hints.

‘Okay we get it.’ Hawkeye says.

‘Loki, don’t do this. Please.’ Thor begs. Loki doesn’t say anything but just points the glow stick of destiny – as Tony called it – at each of us it turn. Then he stops on Natasha. I step forward without realising it ready to fire my heat vision at him.

‘Don’t you DARE touch her!’ I narrow my eyes already feeling the heat behind my eyes. I see Nat smile out of the corner of my eye at my protectiveness.

‘Stand down Supergirl,’ says Captain America. I take a step back.

‘That’s right, listen to your teamies, Supergirl.’ Loki mocks. I so wanted to punch him right now. Then he smiles and focuses back on Natasha. I clench my fists tight. Loki yells and as he does the staff glows bright blue that we all have to shield our eyes, then a sonic boom erupts that throws us all from our feet and Iron Man to the floor. That’s when I hear it, a painful scream so loud that that it shatters my heart.

‘Natasha!’ I roar. I push the rubble off me and stand up. The dust is everywhere, choking me. Coughing a few times I shout Nat’s name again. I get a reply from the Captain.

‘She’s over here.’ The dust starts to clear and I see the blue suit of the Cap covered in dust. Quick as a flash I’m over there. ‘She’s okay, just knocked out. I think Thor managed to knock Loki out before he could utter any spells.’

‘And the Nuke?’ Cap waves his hand vaguely behind him.

‘Stark took it through the hole and blew up the main space ship I believe. He landed and got knocked out over there somewhere.’ Cap said but I hardly heard when I caught sight of Nat’s face. Rao dammit she was beautiful. I quickly knelt on the ground, trusting Cap to protect me if any of the enemies were still alive, and placed both hands around her face.

‘Please wake up. Come back to me Nat.’ I gently whisper, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. When I got no response, I alerted Steve.

‘Steve, Steve, why-why isn’t she waking up?’ He put his shield on his back and knelt down of the other side.

‘Hmm not sure. Could just be knocked out good, may just need a few hours to come around. Let’s take her back to the tower. Have you got her?’ I lift up Nat into my arms thankful for my super strength.

‘See you back at the Tower, Cap. Tell the others.’ He nods, still watching me as I shoot into the sky making my way back to the Avengers Tower.


	3. Chapter 2: Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor finds out what happened to Nat.

I lay Nat down in the medical bay bed and then after a small verbal fight with Dr Cho, I am forced out of the room and the privacy blinds pulled tight shut.

I decide to retreat to Nat’s personal bedroom, not that she spends much time in there anymore – just a place to store stuff – as she moved into mine about 2 years ago and then Tony being Tony built us a brand new one bedroom with living room after we broke the bed. I sit on the bed feeling completely numb; to be honest I didn’t know what to feel. I’d never experience someone I love being in a coma before. Should I feel angry, sad or even guilty because I hadn’t knocked out or killed Loki before he could do this but most of all I felt frustrated. My girlfriend was in a coma and there was nothing I could do.

On the bedside, there is a photo frame of me and Nat smiling into the camera on a beach. I let myself be taken into the memory.

Tony had taken us to Italy to take down a drug ring and then allowed us to have a few days down time on this gorgeous sunny private beach that Tony owned. Of course he owned a beach. And as a big surprise, he had invited every members other halves, partners and if they had kids, their kids. So Tony had Pepper, Steve had Sharon, Clint had Laura and their 3 kids, Bruce had Betty and Thor had Jane (Darcy had managed to sneak over too somehow). James and Sam had gone back to America to check on the Tower and report back to SHIELD.

And I had my former Russian spy, Natasha aka Black Widow.

A knock at the door brings me out of my memories.

‘Come in.’ The door opened. ‘Oh hi Clint. Any news man?’ He looked a little pale.

‘Uh yes, she’s woken up but there’s something wrong.’ Immediately I was on my feet and out the door. Quickly I made my way down to medical bay where all the Avengers were collected. I strolled through the door to the waiting area.

‘Hey guys, did y’all call another meeting without me again?’ I try to use the joke to mask my nervousness but it fell short when they all turned around looking at me with grim expressions. They were all blocking the door to the Lab. Tony was the first to speak.

‘Umm well it seems like Loki did get a spell in although we are not sure what the point of it was but I swear to you we will fix it.’

‘You will fix what, Tony? What did Loki do?’ Tony opened his mouth to speak but I had already pushed him aside and made my way to the entrance to the Lab and nobody tried to stop me. I wrenched open the doors and the sight I was met with almost made me start laughing.

A young girl roughly eight years old with bright red hair wearing a tiny black version of Nat’s spy/agent suit was jumping up and down on the table playing with some what I assumed to be highly dangerous equipment that the Doctors were trying wrestle off the girl.

‘Umm hi, what’s going on and who are you?’ I stare at the young girl. She looked extremely familiar but I was unable to voice my concerns before the young girl turns around and shouts

‘TAYLOR!’ and threw herself at me. I was just about to get my arms up in time to catch her. She then promptly curled up in my arms and fell asleep. I looked over to Dr Cho for explanations.

‘Well Agent Green, it seems like we have just witnessed the effects of Loki’s spell.’ Then it clicked.

‘Whoa back up a sec, you are saying… what your trying to tell me is that… this girl is Natasha Romanov, that Loki’s spell de-aged her to the age and mind of an eight year old?’

‘Well yes and no. She acts and looks like an eight year old but she still knows all of the team and who prominent members of SHIELD are and all her Martial arts skills.’ Dr Cho points to a doctor knocked out on the floor.

‘Ahh okay well this is not awkward at all. Thankyou Dr Cho.’ She nods politely as I turn around and walk out the door where the team still is.

‘So you know then?’ Tony says.

‘Yes.’ I say slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully. ‘And before you say anything, you will not be building any toys or child-friendly weapons Mr Stark.’

‘What? I didn’t say anything; I wasn’t even going to do anything.’ Tony looks around at the group, spreading his hands. Steve places his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

‘We all knew what you were going to say Stark,’ giving him a pointed look as does the rest of the crew. I lead the way out the door, taking Nat back to our shared bedroom.


	4. Chapter 3: I solemnly swear I am up to no good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days after the incident. Nat causes a mess.

I startle awake on the chair that I had dozed off in. The sun was just above the horizon telling me I had slept for a whole day. I scan the room, checking the bed.

Crap.

Nat was gone and the door was wide open.

I quickly x-ray the building but unable to locate her, I go to the one room that I cannot see it to because it is lined with lead. Tony’s lab.

I make my way down to the Lab on the seventh floor where the labs are situated. I give mine a quick once over but all seems in tacked. Tony’s lab door is closed but after asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. to open the door which she does, I am in and no surprises Tony is in there with Nat.

‘Tony what are you doing?’ I say suspiciously looking around the room and sensing no danger I relax slightly. Nat comes walking over to me.

‘Tony built me the gun!’ Nat shouts excitedly, handing me a small gun. I squeeze the trigger and small soft blue ball pops out the end. Luckily it didn’t explode or do anything harmful so I hand the toy gun back to Nat.

‘Tony!’

‘What?’ He holds up his hands in defence. ‘I swear that’s just a cheap toy gun that I used as the bases for another more lethal gun that I swear is locked away.’

‘Okay I believe you.’ I look around again. ‘Oh great where did she go now? Tony I thought you were keeping an eye on her?’

‘Don’t look at me she’s your girlfriend.’ I grunt in frustration and repeat the process again.  ‘Natasha Romanov if you don’t come back here right now I’ll…’ I leave Tony behind laughing as I being to look for Nat again.

I make my way up on to the bedroom floor and check in each. I come across Clint’s bedroom and find him pinned to the floor but still very much awake.

‘That little minx. I knew she was crafty when she was adult but as an eight year old, she is even worse.’ Clint spits out but I can tell he means nothing by it. I help him up. ‘She got me with one of my Taser-arrows and took a few others.’

‘Great I knew something like this would happen again after what happened yesterday.’ We giggle about it for a while until I hear shout down the hall.

‘That’s mine, Nat. Put it down.’ Silence. Me and Clint look at each other smiling.

‘No, it’s mine now,’ then the sound of metal dragging across the floor. Me and Clint run out of the room to see Nat running down the hallway dragging Steve’s shield and a few arrows on her back with a disgruntled but smiling Steve in the doorway to his bedroom.

‘Are you okay, Cap?’ Clint asks.

‘Oh yeah, dandy. I just thought it funny to see what she would do and where she would take her little haul.’  We all crack up laughing. Following Nat around the corner we see that she had entered Tony’s bedroom and was now wearing his Iron Man helmet although it was too big for her. We start laughing again.

‘I’ve got to get a vid of this.’ I whip out my phone and put it onto video mode. ‘Hey Nat look at the camera.’ Nat turns around and lifts up the shield but only barley.

‘I am Captain Iron Man!’ She shouts as loud as she can. Sam and James had now also come onto the corridor to see what the noise was and were now also laughing. I couldn’t wait to show Nat after she had become her 34 year old self again.

‘Guys? Has anyone seen my helmet?’ I hear Tony as he walks up behind us. Me and Steve move to either side of the corridor so Tony can get through.

‘There it is Stark.’ Clint says. Tony just gasps at Nat. He points at her.

‘Natasha that is not a toy. We had this conversation earlier about what is a toy and what is not a toy. Now put all the weapons down.’ Nat just continued laughing and then pulled something from her belt. ‘Natasha is that what I think that is? Natasha Romanov. Put. That. Down. Now.’ I was still filming which I was glad of. Nat places the object on the floor. I didn’t know what it was. ‘Natasha I am warning you. Don’t do it.’ She taps the top of the sphere which promptly explodes.

‘ANTHONY EDWARD STARK HOW ON EARTH DID SHE GET A BOMB???!!!!’ I scream at Tony.

‘Whoa chill the fuck out, it’s not a bomb, look.’ He points to a hole in the floor which I can now see after the dust had cleared; it’s a bomb that removes floors, walls, doors, anything really with material. She must have swiped it from my lab.’

‘Tony language. There is a child in the building.’ Cap says.

‘It’s still a bomb.’ Tony just shrugs his shoulders. I look over the hole in the floor to see Nat unharmed sat on Steve’s shield, it obviously protected her from the blast. I breathe a sigh of relief. ‘Oh thank Rao. Nat are you okay darling?’

‘Yeah, can you come get me? I’m a bit sore and tired. Does Uncle Steve want his shield back because I really like it and want to keep it?’ She looks up at me, barely keeping her eyes open as she stifles a yawn.

‘Well I’m sure he does darling but you can play with it tomorrow as long as Uncle…’ I look at Steve, he smiles and nods softly. ‘Steve doesn’t need it.’

‘Yay.’ I jump down in to the hole where I pick up Nat. I stare at Tony. ‘You and I will be having a serious talk about where you keep dangerous weapons in the future.’ Stark swallows and nods.


	5. Chapter 4: Mischief Managed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat gets returned to normal but not before asking Director Fury a very important question.

After I had another talk with Stark about his dangerous weapons (there had been another incident with a proton gun which had blown up one of the games room where I had left Nat yesterday) and had left Nat with Steve playing with his shield again for the fifth time that week, I decided to head to the over to SHIELD’s Medical Lab to see Dr Cho.

As I walk into the lab, I see the good doctor at her work station writing in a research book.

‘Hi Dr Cho, any update yet?’

‘Agent Green, I was about to come and see you. Good news, I have a serum that should work, however with no test subjects, it will be trial and error.’ I nod, knowing that this might be the case.

‘Great. I shall go and collect Natasha at once.’ As I turn away, Dr Cho calls me back.

‘Wait Agent Green, Agent Romanov is already here.’ I spin around and go to her monitor where CCTV of the lobby hall showed Nat with the Iron Man helmet (well a smaller version of it anyway – I was gonna kill Stark) on and dragging the Captain’s shield behind her with the Captain himself trying to catch her but she was expertly dodging him. ‘Well there’s a sight you don’t see every day.’ She chuckled and I couldn’t help but chuckle along with her.

‘Well no it certainly isn’t. I’d better get down there. Thanks for the update Dr Cho.’ I didn’t wait for an answer as I raced down to the lobby hall however the pair weren’t there. A passing Agent directed me in the direction of the way they went. Thanking him, I quickly tried to pursue the pair. I soon worked out where Nat was heading – Director Fury’s office. Dammit I can’t let him see her like this.

I found a shortcut but it was too late. Entering the office, I find the Cap out of breath with his hands on his knees bending over slightly, the Director leaning against the front of his desk and Natasha in front of him. Fury had a smile on his face. I am definitely getting this on camera.

‘Director Fury. I wish to join the Avengers.’ Nat tried to say in a grown-up voice.

‘Oh you do, do you?’ Fury could barely supress his laughter. ‘And what’s your name?’

‘It’s Captain Iron Man. I am the strongest and the best. Captain America said that I should come see you because you’re the big boss man, that’s what he said.’ Nat crossed her arms as best she could whilst struggling to hold up the shield.

‘Captain America called me “big boss man,” well now, that seem like excellent reasons to join the Avengers.’ Fury looked over Nat’s head and smile at us two. He then walked behind his desk, pulled a sheet of paper from one of his many drawers then sat down. He pick up a pen and started write and draw all over the paper, then grabbing the official SHIELD and the official AVENGERS stamps, he stamped the paper. He got up, walk around the desk and handed the sheet of paper to Nat. He looked back at us and winked. ‘Now you are officially a member of SHIELD and the AVENGERS, welcome to the team.’ I took a quick look over Nat’s shoulder and saw that Fury had drawn an ID similar to the ones that all SHIELD agents carried including Nat’s name, a drawing of her and two stamps that said AGENT OF SHIELD and TEAM AVENGERS, both with the symbols of the two organisations.

Natasha turns around and beams at us. We both salute her and say welcome to Team Avengers which she started laughing at.

‘Alright then enough of a field trip, missy. Time to go home.’ Steve picks up his shield and I remove the Iron Man helmet from Nat’s head. I hand her to Steve and ask them to wait in the corridor for me. I turn back to Fury.

‘I guess you read the field report then?’

‘Yes I did, although I’m a bit disappointed that you didn’t bring her over sooner.’ He said smiling.

‘I-uh-well didn’t bring her. She sorta escaped the compound. I’m just glad she decided to come see you rather than pull some pranks on the other Agents. She’s been doing that to us over the last two weeks; however I’m grateful that Dr Cho may have a cure.’

‘Good. Report back to me when she is cured.’

‘Yes Sir.’ I salute and then leave the room. Outside the office, Nat had fallen asleep on one of the chairs and Steve was leaning against the wall.

‘Right Dr Cho may have a cure, so let’s go to the lab get her back to her full self.’ Cap nods and picks up Nat’s sleeping form, careful not to wake her.

We enter the lab and the Cap places Nat on the table ready for her injection. Dr Cho comes over with the syringe. She gently injects the serum into Nat’s arm.

‘Right, the changes won’t happen straight away. I suggest you take her home and go to bed and in the morning she should be fine.’

‘Thankyou Dr Cho.’

We go back to the Tower by Taxi and I take Nat back to our shared bedroom whilst the Cap informs everyone what has happened.

I gently tuck Nat into back and then settle down into a chair beside the bed and wait for her changes to occur.


	6. Chapter 5: The Next Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did it work?

When I open my eyes, it’s not yet morning and the first thing I notice is that I’m in the bed not the chair and strong arms are wrapped around my waist from behind me. I smile and snuggle further into the arms before drifting off again.

I awake again and it is morning this time. I open my eyes to find Nat staring down at me with those gorgeous green eyes and beautiful red locks.

‘Good morning beautiful. I missed you.’ I burrow my head into her chest to hide my embarrassment.

‘Aww babe I’m sorry. If it makes you feel any better I don’t remember anything that happened over the last two weeks.’ Nat replies. I lift my head up, shocked.

‘You don’t remember a thing?’

‘No not a thing.’

‘What do you remember last?’

‘Oh umm just something about you threating to kill Loki if dared touch a hair on my head.’ Nat stared at me, her face devoid of emotion. I bury my head into her chest again, in which she responds by cradling my head in her hands, threading her fingers through my hair.

‘Oh god really?’ My words muffled by Nat’s t-shirt.

‘Oh yeah, it was extremely hot, you have no idea how turned on I was, if I had been anywhere near you, I think I would have taken you on the nearest surface, hard.’ We stare at each other for a few seconds and then we burst out laughing whilst hugging each other tightly. ‘No but really after that it’s all blank and then I wake up here but you’re in the chair and I don’t know why so I pull you into the bed.’ So that’s how I got into bed. ‘So umm what actually happened?’ I swallow, here’s the moment of truth.

‘You, well, uhmm, Loki he uhh cast a spell which umm turned you into an…’ I cut myself off unable to say the words. ‘I think it’s better I just show you.’ I grab my phone off the bed side table and pull up the video of eight year old Nat stealing the Avengers equipment 2 weeks ago.  ‘Here.’ I pass her the phone.

We watch the video in total silence. ‘That’s what happened? I turned into an eight year old version of myself then started causing mischief?’

‘Yup. It was quite awkward for me but for the others it was rather funny. Always teasing you about it, the team was. Clint was the worse.’

‘I bet he was.’ I showed her the other video I took of her in Fury’s Office.

‘You also went to Fury and asked him to be an Avenger.’ I got the piece of paper showing the fake ID from the bedside drawer. ‘Here.’

‘OMG. Fury saw me like this?’ Natasha started laughing.

‘Don’t worry he thought it was extremely funny.’ I started laughing too. Then I took her hand and stared at it. ‘So uhhh about before when you said you would take me on the nearest surface? Do you still want too?’ Nat puts her hand under my chin and pulls it. The intense look of lust and pure love almost made me orgasm right there and then.

‘Of course you idiot, always.’ She kisses me passionately.

We were home and everything was back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R. Hope you liked this fic. More adventures involving Agent Green aka Supergirl will be coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R


End file.
